


Worshipping the Moon Maiden

by MysteriousBridge



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, it gets kinda soft, playing with lightning magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousBridge/pseuds/MysteriousBridge
Summary: First Sinday, March 29th, 2020Prompt: #23 - "We can't do that here!"
Relationships: Elyse/Sariel (Life of the Party)
Kudos: 17





	Worshipping the Moon Maiden

"You've got to see this - come on!" Sariel felt herself nearly become airborne with the force of Elyse's tug on her arm, the surprise overriding her instinct to recoil from the unannounced touch. Stumbling a little, she followed behind the longer gait of the sorcerer, her free hand rubbing the last bits of sleep from her eyes as Elyse led her away from the warmth of her bedroll and the safety of the campfire.

"What - you're on watch! Is it- is Boblem alright?" she gasped, concern starting to grasp her by the throat as she tried to slow down and look behind her. No monsters leapt from behind bushes, but she felt a sudden thrill of fear nonetheless. The chill turned to something liquid and warm along her spine as Elyse laughed low and excited, a sound that wrapped itself around Sariel's shoulders like an embrace. Even this far from the firelight, she could still see the mischievous sparkle in the sorcerer's eyes.

"He's perfectly fine, don't worry about him." Her grip on Sariel's forearm gentled, sliding down to clasp her hand, a thumb running gently over where the edge of her sleeve met the only span of soft skin on her wrist, just before the first ridges of the scars. "I told him I wanted to surprise you with something nice, and he's glad to cover watch alone for a bit." Elyse tugged lightly on their joined hands, smiling when Sariel gave a gentle squeeze in response and fixing her with an unreadable gaze. "You won't regret it, I promise."

Touching her tongue to suddenly dry lips, Sariel nodded and allowed herself to be led swiftly through the forest, feeling the gentle sweep of leaves against her hair as they ducked in tandem under the heavy boughs. The ground beneath her feet gradually became rockier and sloped gradually upward, the curtain of trees parting as they reached a stony outcropping. Elyse finally slowed, untangling her fingers from the elf's and gesturing out in front of them with a grin. "Go on."

They stood at the edge of a low cliff, some thirty meters above the western edge of a placid lake. The water rippled softly in the late night air, reflecting the shine of a thousand glittering stars across the vast surface. High above them in the midnight sky, the bright, serene face of Mother Moon shone fiercely, the delicate crescent watching over her children in profile. 

Sariel trembled, a shaking hand rising to cover her mouth. It was... _Beautiful._ This secret jewel hidden within the thick weave of trees beyond, presented like a gift with the serenade of night creatures surrounding them. Her eyes began to sting, tears forming and sliding silently down her pale cheeks. 

She felt the air around her change as Elyse shifted, slowly moving until a warm presence stood like a sentinel at her back, protective and reassuring. Strong, battle-scarred arms gently enveloped her in a soft hug as Elyse rested her chin atop the druid's silvery crown of hair. 

"I hoped you'd enjoy it," she murmured, her voice seeming to vibrate through the top of Sariel's head down to her fingertips. Sariel shivered, the hand at her mouth dropping to rest on Elyse's arm as she relaxed into the embrace. Something about this was... Different. She didn't have the urge to lash out at being held - in fact, she felt... _safe._ She kept her eyes on the watchful face of the Moon, feeling at peace for once in their weeks of travel.

The gentle movement of Elyse's fingertips running down her upper arms was calming, soothing, as Elyse continued speaking. "She's beautiful, isn't she? The Moon?" Sariel nodded, a smile softly curling the edge of her lips. The fingers on her arms continued their aimless trails, tracing mindless patterns as they swept softly from sleeve to collar. Elyse moved until her chin rested in the hollow of Sariel's collarbone, lowering her voice to a whisper. "I can see why you worship her. Strength, peace, serenity. I can only think of one other thing in this entire world that I've seen that rivals her grace and her beauty."

Sariel gasped and clutched at Elyse's arm as the sorcerer's fingers trailed down from her throat to brush, almost imperceptibly, against the swell of her breast under the fabric of her tunic. Whether accidental or on purpose, a feeling like a mild electric shock shot through her at the touch, her pulse speeding in response. Elyse had frozen at the sound, her face turned slightly to watch Sariel's face, her expression calm and questioning but with _want_ shining though her eyes. That look caused an immediate heat to roll low in her belly, something she'd once thought impossible to feel again. 

A flush crept across her face as her voice finally returned, hushed and frantic. "We - we can't do that here!" She swiveled back to stare the way they'd come, as though expecting the entire party to jump out from the treeline. "Boblem-"

Elyse shushed her with a wicked smile, turning Sariel's chin back around and laying a finger across her lips, her other hand resuming it's gentle path along her arm. "-Won't know a thing, unless you want him to know." Sariel's eyes closed and she gasped again as Elyse caressed her breast again, the press of a thumb against her nipple decidedly intentional this time. Another chuckle bubbled from Elyse's throat as Sariel arched in her grasp, feeling the sudden surge of magic flow across her skin and lighting every nerve ending. She'd felt the muted version of the sorcerer's lightning touch before - several times, in fact - but this was different, more intense. Elyse removed her hand, readjusting them so they were back to front once more, one hand on Sariel's cheek and the other gently stroking the other breast.

"As I was saying," Elyse purred into the elf's ear, sending another shudder through Sariel's body, "I can see why she calls to you." That same flow of electricity returned, as though minute lightning was emanating from Elyse's fingertips as she teased around Sariel's nipple, stroking the peak to attention through the fabric. Sariel bit her lip, breathing hard through her nose to stifle a whine as she pressed her shoulders into Elyse's chest. She felt warm lips against the side of her neck, and heard Elyse whispering low and thick. "There's a quiet power in her, isn't there?" The hand traveled back to the other nipple, and Sariel felt a _zing_ of electricity as though both hard peaks were connected by a tiny chain of lightning. Her eyes flew open to see, and though there was no glowing thread of energy, the sight of Elyse touching her had her knees already threatening to wobble. She reached her thin arms back and threaded her fingers into the thick blue hair, anchored and arched like a figurehead on the bow.

"She's wise, too, isn't she?" The electricity flaring each time Elyse spoke, sharp but sweet, and the words against her skin were chased by the quick swipe of a tongue. Sariel writhed against Elyse's grasp, her chin still held aloft as her free hand roamed. Wherever the fingers trailed, it felt as though soft sparks were cascading across her body, but the only light she could see was the bright face of the Moon Mother and the starry expanse beyond. "She's got the wisdom of ages, and she knows all our secrets, isn't that right?"

"Elyse, please," Sariel gasped, fingers clenching in the mage's hair. At _secrets_ , Elyse's hand had slid from her side to between her legs, barely brushing the surface of the leggings but causing a static shock nonetheless. The elf dropped her head back onto Elyse's shoulder, letting her legs fall open as well, feeling the other woman's heart beat through the press of her skin. Another soft huff of laughter, hot against her ears, and Elyse pressed a single finger into the ridge of her hip. She felt the familiar charge against her once more as Elyse drew one long, swooping line from hip to groin, pressing her palm firmly between Sariel's still-clothed legs. It was as if a circuit had been connected - the bitingly sweet magic drew invisible twin lines down her torso, connecting with a surge right where Elyse's hand pressed, the heel of her hand grinding down as Sariel whined, high and sharp.

"She's a worthy deity, no doubt," Elyse continued, as though she weren't currently wringing gasps and cries from the woman in her arms. The intensity of the magic increased, and Sariel couldn't hold still, couldn't stop writhing and panting as whatever Elyse was doing to her pushed her further, closer. "However..." Elyse tipped her chin to look Sariel in the eyes - pleading, hungry, feral - and whispered once more against the elf's trembling lips as the spell hit it's apex, Sariel's body contracting and exploding in a thousand points of light as the orgasm tore through her.

"You are the goddess that I worship."


End file.
